


Two Weddings (and no funerals)

by puppydanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydanvers/pseuds/puppydanvers
Summary: Kara makes sure Cat has the wedding of her dreams, little does she know Cat has something planned for her as well...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneQDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



> My first fic, so please excuse any #struggles. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

* * *

 

Cat’s first wedding, much like her first marriage had been far from perfect. Her mother insisted on inviting her pretentious friends, she had been allergic to the flowers, and the groom was horribly drunk. It was hardly the happiest day of her life.

Today, however, was an entirely different story.

Kara had arranged everything down to the last detail, from the flowers to the menu, to the guest list to the band. Kara had put in months of preparation to ensure Cat wouldn’t be disappointed again. She was going to give her the wedding of her dreams. And Kara, being the spectacular planner, and expert in all things Cat, succeeded effortlessly.

After their vows had been spoken, rings exchanged, and the reception all wrapped up, Kara stood in their bedroom and gazed at the photos that hung on the walls, and thought to herself how utterly content she was. She was shaken from her inner musings when there was a knock at the door.

“Cat I think we’re sufficiently past the knocking before entering phase of our relationship” she laughed

When no reply came, Kara walked over and opened the door to find only a note taped to the door addressed to her. 

* * *

_Kara dear,_

_To say today was perfect would be a treacherous understatement, yet this language and all the others I have studied fail to provide me with words which can duly express how grateful I am for all that you’ve done, how thankful I am that you allow me to love you, and how utterly and completely floored I am that you love me back. You’ve given me everything I could have ever hoped for, and I know_ you _said no gifts today, but to be fair I never actually agreed to that, but I have a surprise for you before we go to bed. Meet me on the beach…_

_Yours always,_

_Cat_

* * *

Kara raced down to the beach as fast as she could. When she reached the shore, she found Cat no longer dressed in her flowing couture gown, but in a much simpler white sheath made of the most delicate fabric Kara had ever seen, surrounded by a ring of candles. With her hair loose around her shoulders and adorned with a flower crown, Cat looked every bit the goddess Kara believed her to be. An ethereal barefoot beauty, radiant in the moonlight.

Kara was at a loss for words. All Kara could do was stare at her new wife in awe. The second had seen Cat in the ceremonial robes, she knew what Cat had planned. She just couldn’t put into word’s yet how much the gesture meant to her.

Cat had set up a Kryptonian bonding ceremony.

Kara had given up the dream of having one years ago, after the destruction of Krypton, and yet here she was with the most perfect woman in the world, about to declare their love and devotion before Rao and the stars. Tears started to roll down Kara’s cheeks.

 “I don’t believe you’re dressed quite right for this, perhaps you should get changed” Cat broke the silence and with a smirk handed Kara a set of clothes like her own.

Still dumbstruck Kara used her super speed to change into her new attire.

Cat broke the silence once again, “Kara you gave me the perfect wedding, I only thought it would be fair for me to return the favor, I just hope I got everything right”

 “you did” Kara choked out between sobs.

“Are you crying, there’s no crying in Kryptonian bonding ceremonies!” Cat joked in her best Tom Hanks impression, while gently wiping away Kara’s tears, earning a chuckle from her new bride. “Now,” Cat said grabbing two identical bracelets, “I believe we’ll be needing these”

Kara took the bond bracelet in her hand and was amazed to find it was made of the traditional amarium which definitely couldn’t have been found on Earth.

“Cat how did you-”

she smiled shyly “I may have had a little help from the DEO”

“You’re amazing you know that?” this only caused Cat to blush more.

Cat cleared her throat and to Kara’s astonishment broke into Kryptonian

<< _Kara Zor-El may you take me in this life, and all those which follow, as your lover, as your partner, and as your equal. May Rao’s light smile upon our union so it may see no dusk. >>_

Kara reached for Cat’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

_< <Catherine Grant may you take me in this life, and all those which follow, as your lover, as your partner, and as your equal. May our union, like these bracelets which bind us, withstand the elements and the erosion of time>>_

_< <To the stars and back>>_

_< <To the stars and back>>_

With the ceremony complete Cat stood up on her tip-toes and claimed her wife's lips. It was a passionate kiss yet not rushed, for they both knew that they had all the time in the world.

* * *

FIN


End file.
